Se que todo esta bien
by Solani
Summary: Hola a todos!, quiero decirles que no soy buena para los summary asi que; solo puedo adelantarles que es de YujixShana  como dije pecimo summary :S
1. Espera

_**Sé que todo está bien**_

**Capítulo I**: **Espera **

**-**_**Shana-**_

Era víspera de navidad, estaba nevando, y allí yacía yo, esperando a aquella persona importante por la cual estoy aquí….¿Que hago aquí?¿Estoy segura de esto?... Estas preguntas y muchas mas rondaban mi cabeza; obviamente, había una respuesta, estoy aquí por él, en una tonta competencia contra, lo que se podría decir mi enemiga, definitivamente no me sentía cómoda con esto pero… no iba a perder contra ella. Estoy segura, Yuji es el chico por el que suspire todo este tiempo, el idiota que logro, según Alastor (fiel compañero) ablandar mi corazón.

Se acerca la hora de que Yuji decidiera venir hacia mi o alejarse…

- Todo estará bien…- trataba de consolarme a mi misma

La hora llego y el no apareció… algunas lagrimas empezaban a recorrer mi mejilla, mientras pensaba ¿Por qué?¿Por qué ella? Hasta que….

-Shana… ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te sucede algo?- dice un joven castaño de ojos azules con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Yuji…- digo limpiándome rápidamente las lágrimas

En ese momento mi corazón se lleno de alegría, estaba más contenta que nunca… claro, hasta que recordé para que es todo esto…

- Etto… Yuji...yo -digo sin saber que decir, mientras el chico me mira con mucha curiosidad- Eee… me estaba empezando aponer nerviosa, y lo único que salió de mi boca, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue- ¡Yuji! ¡Estoy lista para que me entregues mi regalo de navidad!- dije con una sonrisa orgullosa, claro fingida

- Me citaste para eso- dice Yuji algo decepcionado, pero sin cambiar esa sonrisa estúpida de su rostro que tanto me hacia sonrojar- De todas formas te lo daré,… cuando sea navidad

- ¡Te ordeno que me lo des ahora!- digo muy enojada

- ¡Espera como todos los demás ¡Ten un poco de paciencia Shana!- dice Yuji

- ¡No vuelvas a gritarme! Está bien, te are caso- me empecé a sonrojar- Ya que estas aquí… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a hacer algunas compras y luego…. ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo?

- C-claro… - dijo Yuji también algo sonrojado

Ahora no me estaba preocupando demaciado, solo estaba feliz de que este idiota del Mistes estubiera a mi lado...

* * *

**_Gracias a las personas que leyeron, es mi primer fic asi que no sean muy duros conmigo :). La continuacion la subire muy pronto. _**

**_Y... ¡Comenten! XD_**


	2. Mi Héroe

**Capítulo II****: Mi Héroe**

_**-Yuji-**_

Estábamos caminando por la ciudad, recorriendo cada centro comercial, mientras yo me preguntaba desde cuando le gustaba tanto hacer las compras…. Eso no era lo peor de todo, lo peor era que debía cargar todas sus bolsas. Ni modo, así es Shana, yo soy su…esclavo se podría decir.

- Yuji entremos allí… - dice Shana dedicándome una sonrisa

- Shana… ya compraste mucho, y además… - fui interrumpido porque Shana me estaba tirando del brazo

- Por favor… - dijo de una forma muy dulce

- De acuerdo- dije, no puedo resistirme a ella; si lo hiciera acabaría durmiendo en la casita de Ekaterina (perrita de Yoshida)

Ya allí dentro paso como media hora en que Shana se probara todo, hasta que ella en un momento salió del vestidor.

- ¿Como me queda?- dijo Shana

- Se te ve hermoso Shana- dije sin pensar, y cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije- Etto… quiero decir, te sienta bien

- G-gracias - dice, notando lo primero que dije y que estaba rojo, aunque ella también se sonrojo

Ella se volvió a cambiar. Luego de comprar allí, seguimos caminando por esa calle tan llena de gente e iluminada por los árboles, las casas, los negocios, y uno que otro fuego artificial.

- Yuji…- dice algo tímida

- Mmm..

- Porque me elegiste a mí, en vez de ir con Yoshida

- A cierto había olvidado a Yoshida completamente – pensé – Mmm… no lo sé, solo elegí un camino, no sé porque

- A – dijo cabizbaja

…

- jajajaja tanto tiempo sin verte Shana – dice un hombre riendo malévolamente

- ¡Hiromi!- dijo dando un salto porque había empezado a atacarla

Era una pelea difícil de explicar, el lugar yacía cubierto por un fuzetsu. En el campo de batalla había una gran nube de polvo que no permitía que viera nada, me sentía un poco nervioso, por no poder ayudar a Shana en esta situación. En un mísero segundo, muchas palabras recorrían mi mente, pero en una hacia hincapié… ¿Quién era el sujeto que trataba de matar a Shana?, Empecé a sentirme muy alterado cuando empiezo a escuchar los grito de dolor de ella.

- ¡Shana! – dije lo más fuerte que pude, de repente la nube se disperso permitiéndome ver.

Shana se encontraba contra la pared de un edificio, mientras ese sujeto la tenía agarrada del cuello. No tenía otra opción, debía hacer algo. Empecé a disparar, acumulando cada vez mas mi poder de existencia (obviamente mi poder solo le hacía cosquillas), no le causaba ni el mas mínimo daño; pero al menos soltó a Shana y fijo su mira hacia mí.

- Deja de protegerla, es una traidora… ¡Deja de proteger al monstruo!- dijo el sujeto alterado

El hombre empezó a atacar, era demasiado rápido, no pude esquivar sus ataques. Escuche que Shana grito mi nombre, pero caí inconsciente.

- Yuji…. – dice una voz (a la que pude reconocer)

-Cuando desperté, pude ver a Alastor, que estaba tratando de que reaccionara; y un poco más lejos estaba Shana, despierta y sonriéndome con dulzura.

- Shana… ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, gracias a ti

- Pero… quede inconsciente, no pude ayudarte… - dije con desgano

- Te equivocas - dijo muy dulcemente mientras se acercaba a mi- lograste que me soltara, y gracias a ti, logre darle en su punto débil y así debilitarlo. ¡Lo hiciste! Yuji…- dijo serenamente

- Pero…- dije algo decepcionado… pero fui interrumpido

- ¡Eres mi héroe Yuji! – grita Shana sonriéndome y dándome un abrazo

- G-gracias…Shana- dije aliviado y muy feliz

Shana se separa de mí, y me ayuda a levantarme.

- Ya casi es hora de los fuegos artificiales – dije

- Si vamos yendo o no conseguiremos un buen lugar para verlos


	3. Historia Desconocida

**Capitulo: Historia Desconocida**

**-Yuji-**

Mientras buscaba junto a Shana un buen lugar, yo me quede pensativo por lo que había sucedido hace un buen rato. Me refiero a ese sujeto que había lastimado a Shana, lo odiaba. Por fin habíamos encontrado un buen lugar para sentarnos. Era como una colinita cubierta de césped y un gran árbol.

- Este lugar es perfecto - dijo ella subiendo al árbol

- Opino igual- dije también

Ya en la copa del árbol, estábamos esperando los fuegos artificiales, pero aun era temprano, así que decidí preguntarle sobre aquel sujeto….

- Oye, ¿Quién era el sujeto que te ataco? – dije mirándola, mientras la mirada de ella se perdía en el cielo, y se tornaba llena de tristeza

- Nadie importante- dice, disimulando su estado de ánimo

- Shana, para poner esa cara tiene que ser alguien importante, puedes confiar en mí, sabes que yo nunca le diría nada a nadie… - dije algo alterado

- N-no… no es eso.. –dice insegura

- ¡Shana! – digo algo enojado

- Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! – dice muy molesta y con lagrimas en los ojos – Nada que quiera contarte

Me sobresalte, hace mucho que no hacia enojar a Shana de esa forma, sin mencionar que ella no es de reaccionar así. Estaba preocupado. Y el hecho de que se haya puesto a llorar (algo inusual en ella), no ayudaba para nada.

- Iré a comprar algo de Pan de Melón – dijo bajando del árbol

- Shana espera, déjame con Yuji- dijo Alastor

Cuando Shana se fue me quede mirando algo extrañado a Alastor

- Yuji, te voy a hacer un resumen de lo que Shana no quiso contarte

- Gracias Alastor, en verdad estoy algo preocupado

- No hay de qué preocuparse, es solo parte de su historia del pasado- dice Alastor con un tono algo extraño, inusual en él – Veras, el mundo en el que vivía Shana, estaba dividido por "El Área del Viento" y una pequeña porción de ese mundo llamado "El Área Carmesí". Aquellos que vivían en El Área del Viento, eran las personas de bondad, a los que se los podría definir como un regalo del cielo. Pero, como en cualquier lugar, existía su lado cruel y malvado. Del Área del Viento separaron a la gente de guerra, de batalla; entre ellas se encontraban las Neblinas de Llama. Todas aquellas personas que exiliaron, conformaron El Área Carmesí.

- Wow, esa es una historia que no conocía, pero… ¿Por qué ni tu ni Shana me habían contado de esto? ¿Por qué tampoco Wilhelmina y Margary me habían contado?

- Es una historia de la que todas las Neblinas de Llamas tratamos de olvidar, especialmente Shana

- Pero porque….

- Eso es algo que te debe contar ella

En ese momento llega Shana, llorando y mirándome con dolor y tristeza.

- Yuji… - dice Shana con la vos quebrada y apoyando su rostro sobre mi pecho

Me pregunto que será….

**Hola!, lamento si tarde en subirlo, lo que sucede es que estuve con exámenes (ya saben la escuela XD)**

**Quiero agradecer a Mario-san por su buen comentario y felicitarlo por su magnífico Fic. También a reyzick, espero que continúes tu fic pronto. Gracias por su apoyo chicos**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
